disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leader of the Pack (Goof Troop episode)
"Leader of the Pack" is the twentieth episode of the first season of Goof Troop. When the Pharaohs, a local high school gang, tries to take over the popular fast-food hangout in Spoonerville, Max and P.J. try to stop them with the help of Max's cousin Debbie. Plot At the Behemoth Burger Stand, everyone is enjoying their own fast food. In a smoky trail, Duke, the leader of the Pharoahs (a gang of high school-aged teenagers), arrives in a sports car to subsidise double Behemoth Burgers for everyone in the stand. Everyone cheers at this. Everyone enjoys their burgers and shakes while Duke paid one of the waitresses the money. They were in ecstasy. Max and PJ watch the scene from between the fence. Max wanted to have a free Double Behemoth burger, but PJ reminds him that every time they go into the stand, they get called dweebs and kicked out by Duke and his gang, regardless of the fact that neither Max or PJ are teenaged. Max tells PJ that he wishes to one day challenge Duke for the position of respect and leadership. PJ reminds Max that Duke is 18, way older than Max. Max agreed and then walked off while PJ consoled him by stating that there are other burger stands to conquer. At home, Goofy was making hotdog with his eyes closed. When the sausage was being fried, the phone rang. He put the phone in the bun and thought the meat was the phone. It didn't respond, but when he bit the phone, he realised that the phone was in the bun, at first thinking it was a talking bun. The caller responded that she was Debbie, his niece. Max and PJ were sitting at the front door's steps. Goofy told Max that his cousin Debbie will be staying, and will be sleeping in his room (while giving him sheets to change when she arrives). Max didn't like the idea that his cousin will be sleeping his room for the night. Max yelled and ran into the house in fright when he heard that his cousin will be coming. Goofy and PJ wondered why he reacted that way. In Max's room, PJ came with sheets that Max left when he ran. Max told PJ on why he hated his cousin (whom he didn't see for the past five years) by showing a past photo of her changing Max's diaper. It was like this: Max dislike being choked with baby powder every chance she got when she changed his diaper. Max didn't like it, but then he got an idea on how to get burgers in the burger stand after mentioning the old-age trick. At the joint, Max and PJ played old couple, and while they successfully went to the counter to order their burgers (Duke's girlfriend adored the old couple), Duke saw sports shoes on the old couple, and knowing Max and PJ were disguising, Duke and his two closest gang members throw the two of them into the trash bin. PJ reminds Max that the Pharoahs are high school teenagers who get to have cool cars and cool babes, while Max and PJ themselves had none since they are merely kids, which gives Max another idea when he saw a billboard with a girl and a Fambergazi (car). Max used a saw to cut the picture out from the billboard, including the girl. Max and PJ went into the stand with their fake car and girlfriend (disguised by a trolley and PJ). The crowd was amazed. When Duke's girlfriend made mention of the "new guys", Duke was disturbed. When the waitress came to take Max and PJ's orders (two Double Behemoth Burgers with triple cheese, Gonzo fries and two chocolate shakes), Max and PJ thought that they had successfully avoided Duke, but he came to ruin the scene. He pretended to have liked them, but he took pleasure getting rid of them (as he knew they wanted to come here) by slowly blowing away their disguise. He went to push the trolley, which rolled places and landed the boys in the bin again. The Pharoahs laugh at them as Max and PJ sadly walk back home in defeat. As Max and PJ went into the house, Max heard a car, and knew that his cousin had arrived. He opened the door, and he and PJ were quite amused to see his now voluptuous-figured cousin coming out from a red car. Max and PJ went into the house, and told PJ that he could use her to help him get all the Behemoth Burgers he could eat. He went upstairs for a quick bath and a quick change before resuming back to the entrance all groomed up, and voluntarily opened the door for Debbie. He behaved very nicely to Debbie, even greeting her and offering to carry the suitcase (with his dad, but the case busted open). Max then introduced Debbie to PJ, and when PJ mentioned that she was into torture, she knew that Max told her that story of Max being tortured by baby powder, but Max denied that. Also, he told her about the Behemoth Burgers at the burger stand and how they had a drive-thru, which she was excited about. Max told her that the burgers were down the street, and she could go there with him where they could bring back dinner. At night, Max begged her to pretend that she was his girlfriend when they both were on the way to the Burger Stand. At the place, Max was acting cool with Debbie when he waved hello to Duke. Duke couldn't believe that Max was in a real car with a girlfriend, and in fact, Duke was attracted to Debbie that he hit the car on the lamppost, where he was splat by burger sauces, causing him to be laughed at (except by his closest gang members). The waitress (tired at this point) asked for orders, and Max ordered the same things as before, but quadrupled instead of double, and he needed it quick, as Duke drove his car back on the parking spot. He went to woo Debbie (asking her to be Queen of the Pharaohs) to no success, and even his current girlfriend questioned the Leader's intention. He got rid of her by propelling her into the trash bin. As Duke went to play around with Debbie, Max told him to leave her alone, but the other Pharaoh Gang members put him in the seat. Max's food was ordered, and he paid the cash (asking the waitress to keep the change). Debbie then gave Duke a nice slam, sending him to the other side of the car. Max added to the insult by blowing a fry on a button, which activated the same button that sent Duke's girlfriend into the trash bin. Seeing their leader being ambushed, his Gang Members ran after Max, but were also ambushed (one was being shot to the wall by fries, and the other was splat by a pie in the face. Max and Debbie left the Burger Stand after that. After Duke recovered from the trash bin, his girlfriend splat food on his face before leaving him. Duke swore revenge on Max. At home, Max and Debbie told the story of their fantastic experience at the Burger Stand. When Debbie saw Max did a great skateboarding stunt, she applauded Max for that. Max and PJ didn't like being treated like a kid there and told her it was not good being one, but Debbie told him that there was only one chance to be a kid, so he must appreciate it. Max told her that should she not turn up, he will be trashed. Debbie told Max that he had the skateboard skills, but Max protested Duke had a car. She told him that he is so much more than he looks, and hatched a plan. At the Burger Stand, Duke was enjoying his regular meal of burgers and shakes there, but he failed to woo the waitress. Max suddenly came to the scene and leapt into Duke's car with a skateboard. When Max went off his car and was about to pummel him, Debbie came to the scene and flattered Max. Duke went to ask Max how he got Debbie liked him when he mentioned that he "broke up", and Max told him to go in a bush and told him to do what he said to get her to be his girlfriend. After that, Duke went to meet Debbie, but in a previous-generation child's uniform. Debbie gave a hearty laugh while the Pharaoh Gang Members told him that he was making an embarrassment of himself dressing up like a kid. Duke went to meet Max, who was laughing. He asked Max that it was supposed to work, so Max told Duke that he was doing great, but just that he is supposed to dress up in something else. Max told Duke to follow him into the bushes. After that, Duke was still a laughing stock, as he was dressed up like a baby with toy blocks and a toy horse. When he went to recite a poem with ABCs to Debbie, she gave him a good flinging, stating that he's giving her a "diaper rash". Max was laughing out loud (LOL), but he was confronted by Duke and his Pharaoh Gang Members. Debbie told him that instead of giving a good beating, he should race him in a skateboarding course. If Duke wins, he gets Debbie, but if Max wins, he gets all the Behemoth Burgers, including triple cheese. Duke's members told him not to race, but Max and Debbie taunted him to race. Duke made the decision to race Max. One of the waitresses drew a line with sauce, while Max and Duke duke it out for first place. When Debbie called the racers to go, they left for the streets. While Duke had a hard time skateboarding, Max was being confident. Duke met some calamities, like being squashed by a lorry and (as a pancake) was sent into a mailbox. Max easily overtook him. The challengers went to a car demolishing lot. Max easily overcame obstacles, and Duke had an easy time crashing into them. Max went uphill the car hill, and Duke followed. Max went back down by holding a wrecking ball, but Duke got thumped by it and fell into tyre rings. Max left, followed by Duke. Together, they went into a playground, where Max was toying Duke's incompetent skateboarding skills by going through the slide and seesaw. When Duke landed in the sandbox, Duke got trapped in the jungle gym and moaned. Max went back to the finish line first without any competition behind. When he was at the top of the stand, he announced Behemoth Burgers for everybody, but the Pharaoh Gang Members will be subsidising the meals, as he only had coins. The next day, the Pharaoh Gang was very disappointed that they were overridden, and in an attempt to get some burgers, they asked Max and PJ (and Debbie) politely, but they played the last laugh by telling them they couldn't have any burgers, before they finished answering their question. (The screen faded, and then lighted up again) Max and co. were kidding actually, and decided to get the Pharaoh Gang burgers, subsidised by them. Category:Goof Troop episodes Category:Television episodes